SasoDei The Lion and the Butterfly
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori is attending a ball when he sees the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes upon, not knowing that it is actually a guy by the name of Deidara. Sasori intends on turning Deidara into a puppet, but what happens when he finds she is a he?


Sasori walked into the crowded room. Everywhere he looked there were ladies in ball dresses and gentleman in tuxedos. The only thing everyone had in common were the masquerade masks they wore over their faces. Sasori himself wore a mask that covered the top half of his face, excluding his eyes. It was gold and resembled the face of a roaring lion, his fiery red hair making for a magnificent mane. Sasori was in the land of Iwa. He had been sent on a mission from Pein to retrieve an ancient scroll from the very mansion he was in. He was dressed in a tux himself though he wore the jacket undone; whilst the rest of the males in the ball room wore theirs buttoned. Sasori glanced around the room with his usual bored expression. What was so special about a bunch of dancing old ladies with dresses that made them look fat? That was when Sasori saw…Her…She had beautiful golden hair that came to below her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress with little puffy shoulders and a pearl necklace. Her lips were a luscious red from lip stick she was wearing. The thing that caught Sasori's gaze wasn't the sparkly dark blue and black butterfly which she wore as a mask, but the light blue eyes that shone from behind it. Sasori had to have her. She would make an excellent addition to his puppet collection.

-

Deidara stood in the crowded room. The good thing about this mask was that the snobby people of the ball couldn't see his deep crimson blush below it. The reason Deidara was dressed like a girl? Simple. He had been dared to by one of his friends. Now he had his pride, but he couldn't go back on a dare. So here he was. Dressed up as a girl. He had even had to take his hair out of his trademark ponytail, and also had had to put on lipstick. He noticed a guy wearing a lion's mask staring at him. His blush increased and he walked out the room.

-

Sasori smirked. Fly away my little butterfly, I shall catch you and fix you into the most exquisite puppet with my own two puppeteer hands. He followed after the blonde quietly.

-

Deidara stood with his back against a wall in one of the various hallways. He had gotten as far away from the party as he dared.

-

Sasori was in the main bedroom. Under the bed was where the chest was located. He found it and pulled the yellowing paper scroll out of the chest. Sasori slipped it into his chest compartment and walked out the room. He looked down the hallway, surprised to see the beautiful blonde standing just a few meters away. He took a small device out of one of his tuxedo pockets.

-

There was a flash of light. Deidara blinked and looked over to see the same red head with a lion's mask from before, holding a camera.  
"DON'T TAKE MY PICTURE, UN!!!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD!!!"

"Are you ordering me around, Brat?" before Deidara could even think, he was pinned to the wall with his arms above his head. He stared into the muddy brown eyes behind the lion mask. They scared him. They were the emotionless eyes of a killer.

-

Sasori had the blonde in his grip. He would kill her now and take her back to the base to convert her into a puppet. He stared into the beautiful blue eyes. The girl was perfect, the only thing lacking were breasts. He didn't mind though, less work when he had to scrape out the flesh later.  
"Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you anyway."

-

Deidara's eyes widened. He was going to die? Suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his own.

-

Sasori somehow couldn't resist the urge to kiss the irresistible blonde. This was not like him. It wasn't just the fact he was a puppet, or that he was almost emotionless. It was because of the fact that he was into guys rather than girls. Still he had not been able to resist just a small kiss on the lipstick stained lips.

-

Deidara felt something tighten around his neck. He made a suffocated noise. A cable was wrapped around his throat. The red head pulled back from the kiss and smirked. Deidara managed a small glimpse down to see that the cable was protruding out from between the buttoned parts of the red heads top. His eyes were bought back up to the red head's masked face. No. He wouldn't die!!! A mouth on his hand opened up and a blobby sculpture fell out. Deidara breathed in barely enough air but it was enough to say the one word he needed.  
"KATSU!!!!"  
The clay exploded, sending Sasori flying back and Deidara crashing through the wall he had been leaning on. Deidara quickly got up and ran. He disappeared into the cold, dark night.

-

Sasori sat up; brushing the dust out of his hair and replacing his mask back over his face. He stood and smirked.  
"Oh well, I will still find you. I have your picture mentally and physically. You will become a part of my collection." With that Sasori left the building before the people saw him in the small exploded hallway. He returned to his hotel, planning to hunt the girl down tomorrow.

-

Sasori woke up from his dream. It had been about her. But he had not been going to kill her. In fact in the dream both of them were dancing with the other. Sasori sighed. Damn girl, messing with his sanity. He sighed and got out of his comfy hotel bed. He stepped into the shower, the lukewarm water cascading down his puppet body. He would make the girl become art. That was what he had to do. He just had to find her first.

-

Two days Later-

Sasori held the picture he had taken of the blonde. He had tried several approaches to finding her. He tried to track down her chakra but he hadn't been able to remember much about it, not enough to track her down anyway. He was now resorting to asking the many people who lived in the village of Iwa. He had started by threatening people, though instead of answers he had only earned screams of terror. He had to act like a gentleman if he was to get what he wanted. He stopped a guy walking past who had black hair.  
"Excuse me, young man, have you seen this girl?" He held out the picture to the person. The guy looked at the picture and for some reason burst out laughing.

"DUDE!!! THAT'S DEIDARA!!!"

Deidara? Now he knew her name. Even just her name sent shivers down his wooden body. DAMN!! HE CAN'T BE FEELING THIS TOWARDS A GIRL!!!

"SHES A GUY, DUDE!!!" The black haired guy burst out laughing once more.  
" ITIRU AND I DARED HIM TO GO TO THE BALL DRESSED AS A GIRL!!" The guy passed the picture back, still laughing.

Sasori tilted his head, sort of cutely. Deidara was a guy? No wonder he felt this way towards the blonde.  
"Do you know where I can find him?"

"No, sorry Dude. He's been missing since the ball. No one has seen him, not even his parents."  
Sasori nodded and left the black haired kid. His plans were ruined. He had no way of finding this Deidara, if the kid was smart enough he would have gotten out of the princess costume by now. Not only that. Turning the most beautiful girl in the world into a puppet was one thing, but the most beautiful guy? He wouldn't even be able to live with himself if he so much as hurt a hair on his head.  
"Sasori, you are to return to the Akatsuki's base. We have your new partner here. I take it you are done with your mission. Come back now. Over." Pein's voice echoed through his head. He nodded even though he knew Pein wouldn't be able to see it and returned to his hotel room to pack.

-

Sasori had gotten into Hiruko for the trip back to the base. It was easier to travel like this. Plus his stuff easily fitted in the puppet with himself. He was nearing the base at a steady pace; he was always there on time as he didn't like to make people wait. He entered the base and headed straight to his room. Before he made it he was stopped by Pein and Konan.

"Ah, there you are Sasori. This is your new partner. His name is Deidara." Sasori stared at the blonde who appeared from behind Pein. The blonde now wore an Akatsuki cloak and wore his hair in a high pony tail. His lips were a lighter shade of natural red now he didn't wear lipstick. Now Sasori could get a good look of the boy's face without the butterfly mask. Deidara had a soft face with beautiful eyes. Sasori couldn't stop staring at the beautiful blonde. Pein coughed. He always did when he noticed that one of the Akatsuki members were staring at someone for too long. It bought him back to reality.

"Whatever." Sasori turned Hiruko around to leave but was stopped when the blonde spoke.

"It's good to meet you Sasori Danna, un." That voice sent shudders up Sasori's body. God, how could someone be so irresistible? He even called him Danna.

"Nice to meet you too, Brat."

-

Deidara frowned. Brat? He hadn't done anything and he was already being called nick names like that. Oh well, he would prove himself. He had joined Akatsuki when he had been fleeing the ball. He had crashed into the two members of Akatsuki known as Kisame and Itachi, whom had dragged him in after a fight with the bomber. Deidara followed after the slumped down figure. He followed him into a room which had two beds in. A scorpion tail uncurled from Sasori's back and pointed to one of the beds.

"That's your bed, brat."

"You can call me Dei."

"Not on your life." Deidara blinked. Wow he was scary. Deidara sat down on his bed. It was comfy.

"You're mean, Danna. I haven't even done anything and you are already acting as if I'm the spawn of Satan or something like tha-"  
Deidara stared at the tip of the scorpion tail which was only a few centimeters away from his face. A purple liquid, most probably poison, dripped from its tip.

"I'm not a very patient person. In fact I absolutely hate waiting. I won't wait for you to gain manners. So get some now or I will kill you." Deidara gulped. He had only just met the guy and he was already making death threats. The scorpion tail pulled away and Deidara stood up and bowed to the puppeteer.  
"I'm sorry, Danna."

-

Sasori stared at the bowing blonde. He was so cute. He could barely resist. No. Not even that. He couldn't resist. Hiruko opened in 2 seconds and in 2 more seconds Deidara was in the same position as a few nights ago, pinned to a wall by Sasori with Sasori's metal cable around his neck.

-

Deidara stared into the same eyes as he had only 2 nights ago. They were muddy brown. They were the eyes of a killer, and apparently the ones of his new Danna. Though there was something different than the last time. He could breath. The cable around his neck wasn't choking him. In fact it was gently caressing his cheek.

"Y-You were the o-one who t-tried to kill me?" The blonde continued to stare.

"That was before I knew you were a guy. I can kill the most beautiful girl in the world and not feel a thing, but you're not the most beautiful girl on the planet." Sasori leaned forward and licked the blonde's neck, feeling the blonde shudder as Deidara tried to successfully hold back a moan.  
"You're the most beautiful guy in the world. I told myself I would have you, and I don't like going back on promises, to myself and to others." As he talked the metal cable slipped from around Deidara's neck and into his cloak. The cable made its way through the gaps of Deidara's cloak, unbuttoning it. The puppet bought his knee up and rubbed it against the blonde's crotch, gaining a loud moan. Sasori bought his lips up to the boy's mouth and kissed him. He nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a few unsure seconds of thought, Deidara opened his mouth to the red head. The puppet's tongue entered the blonde's mouth. Deidara moaned as the red head's tongue explored his mouth. Sasori bought one of his hands up to stroke Deidara's red blushed cheek. While he did this with one hand, his other hand pulled Deidara's cloak off. It crumpled on the floor and Sasori once more continued on the kiss. Sasori's eyes widened. Why was he doing this? Heck, he had just met the blonde!! He pulled away from the bomber, examining the beautiful blushed face. In fact the blonde didn't even like him, he was scared of him. He stepped back from him.  
"Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me…" Sasori sighed.

Deidara blinked. Why was Sasori pulling away? I DON'T WANT HIM TO PULL AWAY!!! Deidara threw his arms around Sasori, knocking them both onto Sasori's bed.

"What are you doing Brat?!" Sasori growled. Didn't the blonde hate him?

"I want something good to come out of the fact that I dressed up like a girl, un." Deidara kissed the puppet beneath him. In one swift movement, Sasori had flipped both of them so he was over the blonde instead.

"Fine then, Brat." Sasori ripped the blonde's shirt off (literally) and started licking down Deidara's body. The blonde moaned. How had he gotten himself into a situation like this? He had dressed up like a girl after being dared to, then he had been bought into an evil organization, and now he was going to have sex with a puppet who said he was going to kill him!! WHAT A WEEK!!!  
"Would you like to help me remove my shirt?"  
In one second Deidara had ripped off Sasori's black shirt. He looked at Sasori's puppet body.  
"What's wrong, Deidara? Have you changed your mind?" Deidara bought one hand and rested it on Sasori's chest cavity. Sasori let out a moan as he felt a tongue run along the container.

"Hell no, Danna. I want more." Sasori quirked an eyebrow. Smart mouthed little brat. He gave a smirk.

"You amuse me Brat. You have mouths on your hands? What don't you have?"

"I don't have you, un." The crimson blush on Deidara's face grew a darker shade of red. Did he just say that out loud?

"I won't go gentle; I've already used up most of my restraint."

"Just have your way with me, un." Sasori didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly pulled the blonde's pants and boxers down, running his hand up the blonde's hardened length. Deidara let out a moan at this. Sasori smirked. Well there was no doubting that he was a guy now. The red head gave a soft chuckle at this.

"Fine then, Dei. But if you tell me to stop, I won't be able to help myself from continuing." Who was he trying to fool? If the blonde so much as said "Stop" he would stop without a single word of denial. With that thought he ran his tongue up the blonde's man hood, slightly aroused to hear a moan escape those naturally reddish lips. He took in the blonde's cock, swirling his tongue around it, driving Deidara crazy with moaning at the pleasurable sensations. Sasori began humming, causing the blonde to let out more moans of pleasure.

"GOD!!!" Deidara released into the back of Sasori's throat. The puppeteer swallowed up the white, creamy substance and smirked.

"Yes, I am your God." Sasori leaned back up and kissed the blonde's luscious lips. The blonde was so beautiful. Deidara returned this kiss with a fluttering heart. He had had a dream about the person whom had been trying to kill him just last night. The red head with the golden lion mask had been holding him, stroking his hair, whispering sweet angelic words into his ear. Just one look into the emotionless eyes and he had fallen in love. It wouldn't matter how much the Suna ninja tried to kill him, hurt him, called him brat, he couldn't help but be in love. But why? Why was he in love? Heck, they just met a few days ago, and it hadn't been a very formal introduction. But even still…He was head over heels with the puppet.

Sasori explored the blonde's mouth with his tongue. It was so delicious inside the bomber's mouth. He pulled away, wanting to carry on with the situation at hand. He bought three fingers up to the blonde's mouth and ordered "Suck." His voice was stern and in less than a second the blonde's lips were already clamped around his fingers, Deidara's tongue smothering them with saliva. As the blonde did this, Sasori ran his other hand up and down the blonde's smooth body, just to occupy his hand with something whilst his fingers were lubricated. When he felt that enough saliva had been applied to his fingers, he pulled them out of the soft mouth and slipped the first finger into the blonde's heat. Deidara made an uncomfortable noise but didn't protest. Sasori found the boy's prostate and gave it a stroke, causing the taller Akatsuki member below him to moan and purr. Sasori started licking the blonde's neck, distracting him as he inserted his two other fingers. The blonde made a grunt of pain but was distracted by the red head's tongue movements on his neck.

The puppet pulled his digits in and out of the blonde's heat to stretch the entrance. As he did this, he earned more moans and grunts from the beautiful blonde below him. He kissed the blonde along his jaw line until he reached the beautiful reddish lips. He slipped his tongue between the soft lips and into the sweet tasting cavern. Sasori and Deidara's tongue's fought for dominance, Sasori winning over the submissive blonde. Sasori slipped his fingers out of the blonde's heat without Deidara's realization and before Deidara could even blink, the red head had shoved his man hood into his heat. Deidara cried out in pain. Sasori kissed the tears away.

"Don't worry, it will get better." The puppet pulled himself out a little, making the blonde gasp with pain. Sasori stared emotionlessly at the blonde, even in pain he was the most exquisite sight he had ever laid his eyes on. He gave a little smirk and pulled himself almost completely out. Deidara made a sigh of relief, probably thinking it was ending. Hmmm, I need to be exact…Sasori changed his angle so his cock was in the direction of the boy's prostate.

"Danna? Can I g-AHHHHHH!!!" Sasori thrust in hard and fast. Damn, where was that bundle of nerves?  
"STOP IT!!! IT HURTS IT HURTS!!!" Sasori looked at the blonde with disappointment. He had said he wouldn't stop, but he had told himself in his mind that he would. He went to pull out, though as he did the tip of his manhood brushed against something inside the blonde, causing them both to moan. Ah, there it was. Sasori quickly thrust into Deidara's prostate, causing them both to moan once more. Sasori smirked.

"You still want me to stop?" The blonde's face was crimson red. He had a look of absolute lust on his face and even a bit of drool dribbling from his mouth. Sasori teasingly pulled mostly out and continued as if he was going to pull out completely when the blonde wrapped his legs around the puppet's waist and thrust the puppet back fully in, cause himself to moan.

"Nooo~"  
Sasori smiled teasingly and pulled mostly out, slamming back in, once more hitting the bundle of nerves. Both of them cried out in pleasure. Sasori continually thrust in and out of the blonde below him. He built up a rhythm with his thrusts and both of their moans. When he felt himself getting close, he grabbed the blonde's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. The moans released from the blonde grew louder, finally turning into a scream of "DANNA!!!!!!" as the blonde released onto both of their chests. Sasori thrust once more before releasing inside the blonde's beautiful body. He rolled off the blonde with a groan. There was a knock at the door.

"HEY PUPPET MAN!! IF YOU'RE NOT FUCKING KILLING THE BLOND PUSSY THEN TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS OUT!! THE MONEY WHORE WON'T LET ME INTO OUR ROOM TIL I MAKE SURE ALL THE LIGHTS ARE FUCKING OUT!! HE HATES THE FUCKING ELECTRICITY BILL BEING FUCKING PRICEY!!!!" Obviously Hidan shouted from behind the closed door.

Sasori growled. Damn immortal. He didn't want to get up. He sat up and let his stomach coil unwind. The coil shot out and smashed the light bulb, the smashed glass raining down. Good thing the light wasn't above his bed. The coil retreated back into the stomach compartment and Sasori lay back down, rolling over to face the beautiful blonde. Even in the dark the azure colored eyes were still visible, as if they glowed in the dark. Sasori smiled faintly and stroked the blonde's cheek softly and lovingly.

"I'm sorry I was so quick with our relationship, I guess it was love at first sight."

"Its okay, un. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Then should I turn the light back on so you can see me again?"

The blonde chuckled.  
"I don't think you can turn the light back on after you smashed the bulb, un."  
Sasori chuckled as well.

"Good point…Dei."  
Sasori pulled the blonde against his chest. Deidara snuggled against the puppet, he was so comfortable.  
"Anyway, I believe in True Love." The puppet stroked his hair as he continued to talk. "I knew it when I first saw you in the ball room. Something in my mind told me 'This is the closest thing to heaven that you're never going to get'…"

"Well it was wrong, because you have me…a million times over. You're so god damn beautiful, if you were a girl, you would have become my most precious puppet, but since you're a guy, since you're you, you have become something so much more worthy than that lonely title. I wish to make you my Lover, if you would accept myself as one, that is." He kissed the blonde softly on the forehead. He wanted to see the blonde's expression, but it was pitch black except for the shine of blue in the reflective eyes. What emotion was going through the blonde? Fear? Shock? Love? Probably fear.

"Yes…I love you, Danna." The blonde kissed the puppet on the lips. Sasori kissed back, still stroking the blonde's hair. The blonde fell asleep from exhaustion almost immediately after the kiss. Sasori smiled and closed his eyes. He whispered into the blonde's ear before he himself fell in to a blissful sleep.

"I love you so much, DeiDei…I love you oh so much, even if we just met a few days ago…Love at first sight? True love? It's all still love. Even a lion and a butterfly…can be perfect for each other."


End file.
